


The Boy who loved the Wolf

by SolitarianKnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Call, Warnings in the notes, please read them, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarianKnight/pseuds/SolitarianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Derek.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR CHOSE NOT TO USE WARNINGS. This is for a good reason, but if you have any triggers at all, I want you to skip down to the end notes to see the warnings section. This is not a note to be taken lightly. 
> 
> Found a little gem of a prompt on tumblr.

“Hello?”

_“Stiles?”_

“Derek? Hey.”

_“Stiles, are you ok?”_

“Last time I check, yeah. Why, should I not be? It’s been 3 months since your last call and that’s your opener? Not to mention it’s 2am dude.”

_“Sorry, I forgot about the time difference. Sorry *cough* I haven’t called, is the pack ok too?”_

“Yeah dude their all fine, Isaac can’t wait for you and Cora to get back, he talks about it every day, something about you letting him drive the Camaro? Are you ok?”

_“I- I’m fine. I just wanted to talk to you.”_

“Right, so what did you want to talk about Sourwolf?”

_“About the day before I left…”_

“Oh..that. Listen, if you want to pretend that never happened, I swear I’ll never bring it up and i-“

_“Stiles, no. I wanted to apologize for how reacted.”_

“It’s perfectly fine dude, I get it, you’re not into me.”

_“Actually…”_

“Ohmygod Derek NO!”

_“Wha?!”_

“You do not get to do this over the phone at 2am while prancing around somewhere in South America!”

_“Do what?”_

“This super cliché confession of feelings! Are you also right outside my house with a box of chocolate and a dozen roses?”

_“Do you want me to be?”_

“Kind of.”

_“Sorry.”_

“Oh well, figured as much, and stop apologizing so much sourwolf, it’s ruining my image of you.”

_“Sor- I mean, whatever.”_

“So what brought about this sudden urge to confess your warm and fuzzies hmm?”

_“I just wanted to make sure you knew. That I had feelings, that is.”_

“Well now I do, so what’s next?”

_“Do you remember last summer, the day at the beach?”_

“Oh man do I, Lydia had to use bitch face number five just to get you into your bathing suit and out of the car. Which, might I say, thank god for that because that suit look good on you.”

_“Right, do you remember the last thing we did that day, at the pier?”_

“How could I forget, it was the best day of the summer. Everyone else had coupled off and I dragged you to the pier for ice-cream and we just dangled our feet over the edge of boards and watched the sunset."

_“It was probably the happiest I’d been in a long time, it took everything I had not to kiss you.”_

“Why didn’t you? We could have been doing this so much sooner”

_“I didn’t think, that after everything that happened in my life that I could have this, that I could have you.”_

“What changed?”

_“I guess I feel like I’ve got nothing to lose if I don’t have you.”_

“I-that’s geez that’s really freakin romantic Derek. I hope you don’t think I can return that level of romance because I’ll have you know I failed English pretty hard and while I’m pretty sure that has a lot to do with my series of papers on circumcision, you really can’t bl-“

_“I love you.”_

“Oh. OH.”

_“Oh?”_

“Oh as in so do I, love you, that is. I love you too.”

_“Good”_

“….”

_“Stiles?”_

“Yeah Derek?”

_“I’ve gotta go now, ok?”_

“Oh yeah, no, that’s fine, I have a test in the morning, I should probably get some sleep. I can’t wait for you to get back though, you’re gonna have to take me out on a big fancy date, and let me drive the Camaro, and then we can park it out in the woods and make out for hours, and just so much more Derek I can’t wait ok?.”

_“Ok.”_

“Good”

_“Stiles?”_

“Yeah?”

_“I love you.”_

“I love you too Derek.”

+-+-+-

He had to wait for Stiles to hang up, he couldn't feel his hands much anymore, or most of his body for that matter. He kept smiling though, because Stiles had said he loved him and that’s all he needed to keep smiling, even if he’d never get to hear it in person, just hearing it at all was enough. His vision had begun to fade but he kept one image in his mind, the picture of Stiles sitting there on the edge of the pier. The sun made his eyes glow and caught on the moles running down the side of his neck. He was smiling. And even though is body went cold, that image alone kept him warm, even after his eyes slipped shut and his chest stopped rising. It would always keep him warm, the image of the boy who loved the wolf.


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the comments on inspiration, thought you'd all enjoy it. Srryntsrry
> 
> Also, i needed my knife back so i'm just gonna rip it out.

" The moment he saw it his heart leaped out of his chest. The shiny black Toyota parked neatly outside of Scott's house as if it had always been there. It'd been only a week since his conversation with Derek and while he was upset he hadn't gotten a call after that it didn't matter anymore. Because Derek was here, in Beaconhills at Scott's house, no doubt waiting for everyone else to show up to the pack meeting so he could surprise them all.

Without second thought he pulled his jeep onto the lawn, threw down the parking break and launched himself out of the car and up the lawn. Stopping in front of the door so he could compose himself, this was after all, their first time seeing each other as boyfriends.

Making his way inside into the living room he saw Scott and Cora sitting on the couch, talking about something that looked rather serious, both turned to face him as he entered the room.  
"Cora, you look good, where's Derek?"  
"Stiles-" Scott hesitated.  
"What? What's wrong" and now they were beginning to freak him out.  
"Stiles, it's Derek" Cora started.  
And then he took his time to really look her over. Bloodshot eyes, puffy and red from what was probably either sleep deprivation or crying. He could see blood on her shirt which was being covered by a large leather jacket and-  
"Oh"

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Major Character Death
> 
> Basically, i'm sorry. REALLY SORRY. Please don't kill me. Also, leave me a comment to express your hatred of me. Or you know, tell me any errors i made (twas un-beta'd.)
> 
> Again, super sorry (not really).


End file.
